criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swallow Seeds
Swallow Seeds is the fifty-sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the Town Outskirts district. Characters introduced: *Andrew Herway (Jade River Holdings stockholder) Case Background Days after the team found Evan Day and Lindsey Vain kissing behind a door at the police station, nobody had forgotten it and the target of all jokes was still Evan. Just to start getting used to the new district in which they were going to work, he went out for a while with the player to do some sightseeing. They went with Gino Reina who had lived most of his life there and could show it out to them really well. They went to some quiet and peaceful part of the district where there were only fields and fields of crops, only to find that a new murder case was about to be unveiled. The victim turned out to be George Jamin, the brother of the Jamin Family Company CEO (Robert Jamin), who was found in one of the company's corn fields. The first suspects were the members of the family, and in fact the team discovered that they had a laboratory in the Town Outskirts. It was clearly important for the Jamin, as Wanda Jamin herself ransacked the lab after the police approached it, but her plan failed. After interrogating Robert, the team found out that Jamin Family Company was working on some "master project" involving watermelons. After investigating more about the case, Lindsey said that she fad found out about something that could be related to it. It turned out to be the news about Albert Presto having taken Gerard Jamin out of jail. Evan couldn't believe this and asked Robert if he had something to do with it, but he said that Presto had done that all by himself and he hadn't been a part of it. One of the suspects, Marco DiGiappo (father of Cecilia and Facondo) claimed to have been kidnapped two years before. He said that the police never caught the criminal and that after Cecilia paid the ransom and he was left free, he realized that the culprit had lost their gun. He kept the gun hoping for the police one day to consider it a piece of evidence leading to the kidnapper's arrest, and Gino said that they would keep the handgun just in case. After having investigated the murder scene again, the team ended up arresting Matthew Morel for the murder (who had already been arrested that day for shoplifting). He confessed and said that he was tired of George pretending he was the company CEO and he thought he knew everything. They had an argument and soon started fighting, and George passed out immediately. Matthew saw his chance and buried him in seeds, leaving him inside a pit at the corn field where they were. Albert Presto, who was his lawyer, claimed that it was voluntary manslaughter, and in fact that was the way the case was written in the files. He was sentenced to 30 years in jail with no chance for parole and weekly psychologic sessions. His plan, however, was to have Matthew sentenced for manslaughter and not murder so that he could get him out of jail on bail after 5 years. The next day, the player went with Sabrina Stone to ask Ashley Jamin what the watermelons project was about, though she just said they would announce it soon so they had to be patient. Sabrina couldn't wait so they decided to go to the lab and look at one of their watermelon plants, but she was shocked to see that in fact the DNA report pointed a pineapple plant. She assumed the player had made a mistake and took the plant to her lab to analyze it, though that wasn't true. The Jamin were actually doing a project about transgenic food which they'd use to try and put an end to poverty in Townville. An activist who was against this called Andrew Herway appeared, and was revealed to be one of the main stockholders for Jade River Holdings. Besides, Gino and the player interrogated Marco about his kidnapping case one more time. Regrettably, he couldn't remember anything so they went on with the investigation by running a bullet which was inside the gun they'd kept through their database. It was revealed that it had belonged to Robert Jamin until it was stolen from him in a theft. He claimed that the thief had only stolen the bullets, money, and jewels; and that he couldn't remember much. Gino thanked him for co-operating and left. Stats Victim *'George Jamin' (Found buried under thousands of seeds inside a pit.) Murder Weapon *'Seeds' Killer *'Matthew Morel ' Suspects Ashley Jamin (Victim's niece) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses a highlighter Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Wanda Jamin (Victim's sister-in-law) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with sotolon - The suspect uses a highlighter Suspect's appearance: - Robert Jamin (Jamin Family Company CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with sotolon - The suspect uses a highlighter - The suspect drinks alcohol Suspect's appearance: - Matthew Morel (Jamin's employee) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with sotolon - The suspect uses a highlighter - The suspect drinks alcohol Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Marco DiGiappo (Scrap Dot worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in contact with sotolon - The suspect uses a highlighter - The suspect drinks alcohol Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Killer's profile *The killer is in contact with sotolon *The killer uses a highlighter *The killer drinks alcohol *The killer wears brown clothes *The killer weighs over 175 pounds Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Back to the agricultors *Investigate Corn fields (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of dirt, Torn page) *Autospy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Sack of seeds) *Examine Empty sack (Result: Yellow substance) *Analyze Yellow substance (5:00:00) *Examine Torn page (Result: Adress) *Investigate Laboratory (Clues: Crystal box, Hazardous waste) *Examine Crystal box (Result: Unlocked box) *Analyze Unknown plant (9:00:00) *See what Robert Jamin knows about the laboratory *Examine Hazardous waste (Result: Glove prints) *Examine Glove prints (Result: Wanda Jamin's glove prints) *Ask Wanda Jamin about the laboratory *Discuss the victim's death with Ashley Jamin *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Science and dealing *Make Wanda Jamin explain her actions *Investigate Experiment tables (Clues: Brown card, Box of highlighters, Mail receipt) *Examine Brown card (Result: Scrap Dot card) *Investigate Scrapyard shop (Clues: Watermelon sign, Broken badge) *Examine Watermelon sign (Result: Message recovered) *Ask Matthew Morel about the watermelons *Examine Broken badge (Result: Gaffette) *Analyze Gaffette (6:00:00) *See if Marco DiGiappo knows something about George Jamin *Examine Box of highlighters (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth (12:00:00) *Examine Mail receipt (Result: Ashley Jamin's name) *Analyze Mail receipt (8:00:00) *Talk to Ashley Jamin about the package she received from jail *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The Scrap Dot *See what Robert Jamin has in mind *Investigate Truck stall (Clues: Cash register, Blurred photograph) *Examine Cash register (Result: Open cash register) *Examine Open cash register (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Marco's handgun (8:00:00) *Get answers from Marco about the handgun *Examine Blurred photograph (Result: Matthew Morel's face) *Analyze Photograph of Matthew (3:00:00) *Confront Matthew Morel about his photo *Investigate Pit (Clues: Shovel, Pieces of plastic) *Examine Shovel (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (8:00:00) *Examine Pieces of plastic (Result: Bloodstained blister) *Analyze Bloodstained blister (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 1 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 1 - Transgenic' *Get info from Ashley Jamin about the watermelons *Investigate Laboratory (Clues: Watermelon plant) *Examine Watermelon plant (Result: Plant cells) *Examine Plant's DNA (Result: Pineapple DNA) *Analyze Strange plant (9:00:00) *Go talk to Wanda Jamin about their transgenic food new project (Reward: Awards suit, Golden bowtie male/Awards dress, Golden neckerchief female) *Investigate Marco DiGiappo's kidnapping case *Examine Bullet (Result: Serial number) *Analyze Bullet (6:00:00) *Ask Robert Jamin about the theft from two years ago (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Andrew Herway's handwriting) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This case would originally feature Megan Alkala as a suspect and not Marco DiGiappo. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville